


Like A Champ

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: A Legacy [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Texting, Tumblr, based on a hilariously true story, don't click on the link if you don't want to see THINGS lmao, even is embarrassed, isak can't stop laughing, wrong link right number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Even sends Isak a link.





	Like A Champ

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly quoted some of you guys directly ;)
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> As always, this goes out to my Skamfiction Squad, best squad in the world (which is accurate because we're scattered around the world) Love you guys <3

Ultimately, it’s his friends’ fault. If it weren’t for them and their YouTube channel, Even would have never gotten into tumblr.

They suggested that he set up a blog to promote his own YouTube channel where he uploads short films and vlogs and videos of his drawing process. (Basically, it’s his online diary for the world to see.)

Somehow this whole thing spiralled into Even convincing Isak to join tumblr as well because “it’s more fun if we’re all there together” and honestly, Even really likes the attention because Isak might as well be his biggest fan, always praising him on his drawings and films. Well, sue him for liking that.

Dutifully, Isak reblogs every single thing Even posts on his tumblr and he can’t stop smiling about the lovely tags he adds.

Cut to the day Isak texts him with a tumblr related question.

_EVEEENNN!!_

_i’m not saying thank you for getting me into tumblr_

_because your ego is big enough_

_but_

_there’s this super cool blog_

_and i’d like to leave them a nice ask about how much i like their stuff_

_how do i do that???_

It’s adorable how lost Isak is with these kind of things. You’d think a science nerd can figure that stuff out. But he can’t. And Even is kind of glad because that means Isak’s coming to him for help — when he usually hates admitting he needs help.

_that’s easy_

_just type in_

_https://blogname.tumblr.com/ask_

_like, type the url into the blogname part_

_and you should be directed straight to their ask box_

Even expects Isak to ignore him for the time being as he’s sure he’ll be busy coming up with the perfect message for whatever blog he fell in love in. Which is why he raises his eyebrows in surprise when his phone pings again.

_OMG_

_OMG_

_EVEN!!!!_

_WHAT DID YOU JUST SEND??_

Well, Even is obviously confused because he just made that up on the top of his head so what exactly is Isak on about?

_is it a real link?_

He goes on the link he sent and closes it with lightning speed again when it clicks what it is. He’s mortified.

_I SAW SOME BODY PARTS!!_

_SORRY_

_SHIT_

_I DIDN’T KNOW THIS WAS A THING!!_

_I’m crying_

_OMG EVEN_

_Talk to you soon_

_Gotta come over so I can laugh directly in your face!_

_SORRYY!!!_

_I DIDN’T MEAN TO_

_PLEASE DON’T COME OVER!_

Isak not replying tells Even that he’s probably on his way to the tram — sprinting if he knows anything about him.

Even wants to die of shame. Of course something like that would happen to him. 

When the doorbell starts ringing, Even considers just not opening. But the prospect of one of his parents opening the door instead and Isak telling them about what Even did while laughing tears is just too humiliating. So he quickly leaves his room and skids down the hallway on his socketed feet, calling out a, “It’s for me!”

Isak’s face is already all crinkled up and before he can burst into loud laughter that will undoubtedly alert Even’s family, he slaps a hand over Isak’s mouth and pulls him towards his room by his wrist.

“Don’t say it. Please,” Even whines once the door is closed behind them and he tries his best puppy eyes before finally lifting his hand from Isak’s mouth.

Isak, who looks like he was about to explode and starts laughing like Even miserably predicted. Wheezing, he gets out, “I can’t believe you did that!”

Even pouts. He does not appreciate Isak making fun of him like that. “It’s not like it was on _purpose_!” He exclaims.

“Which just makes it even funnier!” Isak cackles.

Even shakes himself out of it and says solemnly, his chin raised defiantly. “You know what? I’m taking this like a champ. With grace and dignity— what?”

Isak’s laughing in his face again. “Take it like a champ,” He says and he honestly sounds like he’s dying from lack of oxygen in his lungs. ( _He can see if Even rescues him, the fucker._ )

He’s done letting Isak laugh at him like that. Stepping closer to Isak, he’s ready for attack. And his expression must be intimidating enough that Isak backs away a little, though he’s still chuckling quietly. “I’ll show you how I’m taking it like a champ…” He mumbles, grinning when he notices Isak’s eyes widen.

Isak takes several steps back until he bumps against the frame of Even’s bed. He lets himself fall on the bed, bouncing a little.

Even has every intention to get his revenge on Isak by tickling him until he begs for mercy but when he bends over, arms already lifted to start the attack, Isak suddenly grabs the front of Even’s shirt and pulls him in.

Their lips crash together.

It happens so unexpectedly that both their eyes are still open and Even can see it in Isak’s eyes that he’s just as surprised by this as Even is.

There has always been that small crackling flame between them, no need to deny it. Even knows it and Isak does too. Their friendship has always been of the flirty nature and everyone — them included — has just been waiting for it to turn into a full blown fire.

And it sure does feel like a fire is blazing in Even’s chest right now.

They pull away from each other quickly, their not-really-a-kiss leaving them panting.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Even mutters before he’s darting in again, kissing Isak for real this time.

It’s tentative and a little awkward, both of them reeling with actually kissing the other after such a long time, but Even wouldn’t want this to stop.

Isak grins against his lips. “I just want to tell everyone that my _boyfriend_ accidentally sends porn links to people.”

Even groans, falling onto the mattress next to Isak. Isak, who is laughing loudly again and scoots into Even’s space to cuddle up to him and rub their noses together.


End file.
